Kakashi's Favourite Novel
by asdoiugosfijasoidljfasd
Summary: Kakashi is sitting reading his favorite novel at sunrise at Snake Cafe. Contains mentions of Yaoi, Mpreg, Tentacles, Toilets and Lolita WARNING: BEST FAN-FICTION EVER


**Kakash**\- Info/Guide**i's Favourite Novel**

* * *

A/N: Wear not drink

Disclaimer: We do not own the Soul Eater'ses or the Narutoses, or Sugoi Quest for Korkoro, or the lyrics from the videoses

Homestuck Rap Battle feat. Sollux Captor and Dave Strider.

Her Imperial Awesomeness: If you have never herd of Homestuck, look it up

mel3173: or Daenerys: Mother of Dragon will eat yuour resident toilets!

* * *

It was the third month of Kakashi Sensei's pregnancy to Jashin-Sama's baby. He thought back to when his baby was concieved. He couldn't remember much, but he could remember the tentacles. He nosebluded. He giggled impishLee and opened his favorite novel, it was NOT _ICHA ICHA_ but _Tentacle#Yaoi#Sugoi OroKid. _He came across this novel when he got introduced to the oneness of by his favorite maid at the maid cafe - the **Snake Maid Cafe **\- Orochimaru-Chan.

"Kakashi-Samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~~~", said Orochimaru-Chan, "Gomenosai for interrupting temo, watashi was wondering if anata-wa would like to have some onigiri desu ka~?"

"Hai desu ka~?" Kakashi-Sama breathed huskily, "Oishi sou desu yo~"  
"Hey!", a wild Death the Kid appeared!, "Orochimaru=Chaaaaaaan is mine!"  
*cue epic rap battle* (death the kid _italics_, kakashi underlimed)

_"aaaaqaallllll right everyone its time to gather round its time to drop some motherfucking __**toilets**__ on this no talent Mpreg"_ wrapped the wild Death the Kid  
_and i aint talking about itachi (cause he hasn't been bound)_  
_see im a symetrical gunslinger and im cleaning your housr_  
_your an asymetrical bespectle_  
_stumbling into my tentacle_  
put you out of your asymetry  
_my guns whoopin is unethical  
i dont mean to get technical  
but your shit aint symmetrical  
_here ill patch up your code up with** 8 symmectucal toilets**  
_(kick it back tsunade)_  
(oh fuck me that would own)

p2hh  
are you 2eriiou2ly 2teppiin me you iignotant priick?  
your rhyme2 are 2taler than 2a2kue2 diick blog 2chtiick  
you dont come off a2 2ymmetriical 2o thii2 ought to be quiick  
ju2t 2hut your diirty toiilet2 before you make u2 all 2iick  
my 2hiit ii2two hot to hangle  
iit2 an mpreg 2candal  
iim a lolliipop vandal  
to whom you cant hold a kunai  
your really awfull at thii2  
but ii thiink that iit2 cute that you trii3d  
though your a2 wa2hed up 42 2akura  
po2t land of wave2 at low tiide  
you oucght your2elf fourtunate that ii even relpiied  
cause iim breakiin your 2triide!

Orochimaru fangurls.  
"wow sensei-smaa, you can really rap" said Killab  
"ah shut yhr fu k up"

SUDDENLY KAKASHI SENSEI GOES INTO LABOUR!

"8 Hours Later" said the french voiceover for Spongeboob

"Kiddo-Kun ur baby is symmetricla" saud Sakura Katana-Chan

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" siad teh byby  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" siad teh byby

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" siad teh byby

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" siad teh byby  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" siad teh byby

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" siad teh byby

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" siad teh byby

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" siad teh byby

"Can wr go fur ice-kram desu ka?" suddenlyed teh bybaccc  
"Yeah Iie want a sundye desu" yelled Natruo

* * *

A/N:

Her Imperial Awesomeness: We hope you enjoyed our fanfiction, it took us weeks to write this piece of fine art  
mel3173: Follow and Fave or we will eats you *Does Gollum Impression* GOLLUM! The PREECIOUS!  
Her Imperial Awesomeness: I swear, we are not drink  
mel3173: We will update daily and make wonderful stories like this :)

Her Imperial Awesomeness: If you liked this lovely story, please do follow mel. We will make many more of these sugoi fanfics

Teh ENd


End file.
